This invention relates to extraction of fetal cardiac signals from signals acquired from a subject.
Monitoring of fetal cardiac signals can be difficult due to the presence of both maternal and fetal cardiac signals in raw signals acquired from a subject, as well as a relatively low fetal signal level relative to the maternal signal and other noise sources. One approach to acquiring fetal cardiac signals involves the use of electrodes, such as surface electrodes positioned on the maternal abdomen, which may provide lower signal to noise levels as compared to invasive approaches to acquiring fetal signals (such as using fetal scalp electrodes).